Dem' Boys
by ploThief
Summary: A series of one-shots. It looks like Danny floated over into Norrisville, home of the Ninja! What trouble will these two get into now? UP NOW: Hypothetical War
1. the ritual

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom nor Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. There are great reasons why.**

* * *

**The Ritual**

"Dude, _no_."

"Oh c'mon. You know you wanna."

Randy Cunningham had no idea why Danny was so against this. Ever since they discovered each other's alter ego, they found that besides preferring the last stall on the left to transform, they had a lot in common.

With Howard's permission, Danny Fenton became a part of the bromance, and in no time the trio were inseparable: making handshakes, punching graves, and saving Norrisville from ghosts, robots, stanked kids, or whatever wonky combo of the three.

But as Bruce as it was, it wasn't official yet. There was one thing missing, and if he got Howard to do it (although unintentionally)-_by the Ninja -_ he was going to get Danny to do it.

"Danny, the NinjaNomicon is the straight up cheese. It's got advice so good you don't even understand it!"

The ghost boy raised an eyebrow. "And that's supposed to convince me because..."

"Because it's so bruce! Look, it's not so different from the ghost zone, just less floating doors and more ninjaness. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. What's wrong is what it does to you. Do you know how much drool I had to phase off when you landed on my arm?"

"Oh c'mon. I don't drool," he wavered under his friend's look. "Like that all the time." Danny shook his head.

"The thing practically mind rapes you!"

"Nomi does not! And it's not rape if you like it."

"Ugh. That's just wrong man." Danny stopped gagging. "Wait a minute. Did you just call it _Nomi?_"

"Yeah. So?"

"It's an eight hundred year old book!"

Randy cradled the Nomicom protectively.

"An eight hundred year old book with feelings! Isn't that right Nomi?" The book gleamed red in response. Danny groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Speckling spooks, I think I just found the next Tucker."

Randy checked the clock. In twenty minutes Howard would come over, and then he would totally lose. Two bros against one equals a no-show. Time for plan B.

"Danny please. I ask this not as a ninja, but as your best friend. Please just try it for like, two minutes." Dang. He wished he put his mask on. It always made his eyes bigger.

Danny's icy glare held firm.

"Randy, let me tell you this not as your best friend, but as a ghost," bright rings haloed his form, but the expression was the same. "_No_."

Randy grinned and shook his head.

"You leave me no choice Casper." He pulled on the mask, the ribbons following suit. "Prepared to get pwned!"

Danny just smiled and waved him on.

"Bring it."

* * *

**A/N:** **I AM SO SORRY!**

_I am a hypocrite: I lied, I broke my promise(s), and I ate all the marshmallows from the cereal box! Imsorryimsorryimsorry._

_…yeah. There's an alternate ending for this. Its below this. I was looking for inspiration and I ran into Cunningham. Watched the first episode and well… you get the picture._

_I should probably go and work on my other crossovers now…_

* * *

**The Ritual: Alternate Ending**

"Prepared to get pwned!"

Danny laughed.

"After so many times I saved your butt? Ninja, please."

"Smoke bomb!" Randy threw down the ball and reappeared behind Danny. "Ninja kick!"

...which went right through Phantom. Should have seen that coming.

"Really Randy, really," the ghost boy yawned. "You expected that to work?"

"Nope," the Ninja beamed. "This will: _Ninja thermos!_"

"What?!NOOOoo-!" Danny's echoed cries cut short when the thermos was capped.

"Aw yeah baby! Who won? This guy!" Randy leaned against the thermos. "I gotta admit, I had my doubts, but it worked. IN YOUR FACE, Casper!"

The thermos started to shake.

"Better shloomp him." He opened up the Nomicon and flipped off the cap, pressing the 'release' button. When he was positive Danny went through, he looked into the book.

"What do you think, Danny?" Randy called out as he fell. He looked around. Ninjas, fancy writing, more ninjas; no sign of his buddy.

Belly flopping on the ground, the purple-haired kid brushed himself off. "Danny? You in here? _Oofh!_"

Face planting once more on the ground, he rolled over on his back. Before he could get up, a foot introduced itself to his chest. "What the juice?"

Aw, schnasty. He didn't even need the neon scribble to highlight that Danny radiated _I am pissed_.

"**You**," Phantom growled, eyes crackling dangerously. "**Are _so_ dead**."

* * *

_HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! =3_


	2. my hero

**Warning: language and unjustified hate against news reporters and pregnant ladies**.

* * *

My Hero

It was around second period when Randy caught whiff that a stanked monster was running wild in Norisville. Since then, he had been tracking it's rampage through the city, following the trails of destruction and random green explosions. But then the trail went cold at the top of some really high building, and nothing was in sight. He closed his eyes and listened hard.

Judging from the gasping breath, it was very close. The freshman whipped out his sword.

There was a scuffle to his right, and Randy turned in time to see a glimpse of black rush behind a vent. Without a second thought, the ninja lunged.

"Ow!" Randy let go of the hilt.

"What the juice?!"

"More like _what the hell?!_" The teen- probably a little older than himself- had the sword sticking right through his sternum. "Shit man, that actually hurt!"

Aw man, he just straight up murdered a dude. Never mind the jail time and emotional trauma; the NinjaNomicon was going to **kill** him.

Instead of collapsing lifeless to the ground like Randy thought he would, the guy kept on venting. "Here I am, chasing some rampaging monster all day and protecting the city for you, and what do I get? A stab to the chest. Seriously man, what the fuck?!" The ninja's eyes darted to the floor.

"I am so, so sorry. I thought you were a stanked monster, honest!"

"Stanked monster my ass. Do I look like one to you?"

"N-no but-"

"Damn right I don't." To Randy's shock, the grabbed the hilt-and with a grunt-_ pulled the sword right out of his chest_. Now he was twirling it much like Theressa did with her baton, staring at him. And if looks could kill...

"You're not mad, are you?" The guy just tossed the weapon back to him, and Randy had to jump away to stop it from impaling his feet.

"Does that answer your question?"

The ninja grabbed the sword and held it ready, waiting for the guy to strike. After a minute of nothing happening, he lowered his guard, confused.

"Aren't you going to attack me or something?"

The guy rolled his eyes. They were as neon green as the blood dripping from his wound. "Unlike you, I'm not a fruit loop who likes to sadistically stab people in the chest. Now go find that monster and let me bleed away in peace." He shooed him away.

Randy however- who was still trying to figure what 'fruit loop' meant- stayed where he was.

"Soo...not that I'm against it or anything, but why aren't you...you know, dead?"

"And Sam calls me clueless," the guy muttered before standing up. "Okay kid, take a good look. I'm glowing and oozing green crap all over the place. If that's not enough, I come from Amity Park, the most haunted town in America. _Obviously_, I am a..."

Randy thought hard. The white hair... The out of date jumpsuit...

Suddenly it clicked.

"Aww man! You're a-!"

"A ghost?" The dude supplied. "Naw, I thought I was a tree."

"...another kid who got frozen in time and is now stuck in the future, but that was my second guess. Wait, you're a ghost?"

The ghost boy slapped his hand to his face and groaned. "I am surrounded by idiots." He turned to the sky.

"**Idiots I tell you! Idiots! Those news reporters, this moron right here, and that pregnant lady! ESPECIALLY THAT PREGNANT LADY!**"

The guy's screams were so loud, Randy could have sworn green waves burst out from his voice. Wow, this ghost must be really, really mad.

"And now you scared all the pigeons. Way to go, Danny." Swarms of startled birds were flying out of the city, raining poop on everything they past, including the ghost's green dome shield and the still shocked Ninja in the open.

But Randy did not care one bit, because he had just realized something. The _Danny_? Oh my ninja…

"It's you!" His grin was so big, it peeped out of his mask. "This is so **BRUCE**! Can I-?"

"No." His idol floated upwards and glared down at him. "And if you even think about following me kid, I will _personally_ shove that sword up your ass and feed you to the stanked monster. Got it?"

The ninja nodded happily.

"Good. And go take a shower; you're covered in bird shit."

With that, he shot off into the sky.

Randy stood there for a while, still dripping with excrement as he stared at the sky. Finally, he shook himself out of his daze and raced back to school like never before.

_**Danny Phantom** _had just talked to him. Howard was going to be **so** jealous.

* * *

**poor Randy. He is too happy go lucky for his own good.**

** Inspired by the GREAT and MAJESTIC ItTicklesLikeCrazy, who is wonderful and creative person and a MUST read. Go read her stories like "Veritonee" NOW!**!


	3. Time Streams

**Time Streams**

No matter what, being the Ninja was always bruce. But this was pushing it. Taking the Nomicon into some creepy, physics-defying Ghost Zone? Okay in his books. But doing it on a _Saturday_?

According to his 800 year-old book however, it was not only a duty (pfft..doody!), but "an honor to be one of the only Ninjas to attend this important meeting of blah blah blah..." He kinda zoned out after that.

"Okay Nomi, we're here." He landed on the rendezvous point and looked around, shrugging. "Huh. I guess the other guy is-"

"Late?" Randy jumped and spun around. A man wearing a purple cloak hovered a few feet away, lightly twirling a staff in one hand. He matched the given description to a capital T: Cheesewok.

Or was it Cloakwonk? Before he could figure it out, Randy felt the glow of the Nomicon and without a second thought opened it up. Out sprung Nomi, taking the form of a redhead draped in a heavy green cloak.

"Nomicon," the ghost of time what the juice he was a toddler now! With huge buck teeth. Oh, zoning out again. Randy shook his head and realized the two old dudes were glaring at him. Or at least Nomi was, the other geezer had amusement twinkling in his red eyes

Randy scrunched up his face. "What?"

Nomi huffed and cleared his throat. "As I was saying Clockwork, this is Randy Cunningham, the Ninja of Norrisville and one of my best pupils." Randy's growing ego deflated with the next grumbled statement; "When he actually listens."

Clockwork however caught this whisper and chuckled. "So you know how it feels like now, eh?" Nomi's scowl deepened and Randy just got more confused.

"Hold up, what are we talking about?"

The time ghost gave a soft smile to the Ninja.

"You see Randy, every master use to be an apprentice, and the same goes for your teacher as well. Nomicon sought me out a few years after he was 'born', demanding I teach him the ways of time and knowledge. And I complied. However, we didn't see..._eye to eye_ on most topics, mostly because he was so narrow minded-"

Nomi opened his mouth to protest, but Clockwork continued on. "-but it became too much that our powers rebuttals began to mess up the time stream of the universe, in which Nomi, I advise you not to put your two cents in or our argument in the next five minutes will create a black hole near earth in 1423. Understand?"

Randy could tell Clockwork was holding back his laughter as Nomi gaped like a fish before finally closing his mouth and scoffing loudly. Randy tapped his chin.

"But if you guys are a ticking time bomb together, why these meetings?"

"Good observation Randy," Clockwork nodded. "Even with are different viewpoints, time beings will always cross paths with one another whether intentionally or not. Nomi and I prefer the first way. it gives us 'time' to put away our differences and warn when one has brought about significant change that could effect the other's time stream, such as influential new apprentices"

"Which brings me to why you called this arrangement," Nomicon spoke. "I have introduced mine, what is yours?"

As if on cue, a new voice cut in. "Sorry I'm late!"

Randy and Nomi looked up. Floating a few feet above was a white haired teen with an out-of-date jumpsuit and a green cloak like Nomi's. He landed by Clockwork and began to apologize before the smiling time ghost hushed him and turned him around.

"Its fine. Everything is as it should be." He flashed a smirk in their direction, and Randy could _hear_ Nomi's eye twitching. "Now please introduce yourself to our guess."

"Oh, right!" Clockwork's apprentice grinned and waved.

"Hi, I'm Danny."

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks to **Darkphantomgamer** for the bruce idea! I never really thought what would happen if these two time beings met and I had a lot of fun coming up with different scenarios. Here is one of the results. Hope y'all enjoy!


	4. Hypothetical War

**Hypothetical Wars**

"So, umm…hey, let's say, _hypothetically_, that you were part ghost or something- oh man, you're choking. He's choking! Does anyone know the Heimlich maneuver?!"

"N-NO! I'm good! I'm good. Just, ah, went down the wrong pipe when I was laughing. That's it: laughing. Continue."

"You sure…?

"Yeah, it's funny. Someone, being half ghost. Especially me. That's impossible! Heh heh…"

"Heh. Sure is. Um, so anyways, if you were, would you…I don't know…create an alter ego that has a name that suspiciously sounds like the other?"

"Pfft, no! I might be a C average student, but I'm not an idiot."

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing. You just…look like this guy I know. Just with different colors."

"…_Oh-kay_. Not weird at all… so since we're on this little hypothetical train, I got one for you; you're the Ninja."

"_**WHAA!?**_ No way! I, uh-what made you even think that?! Huh?"

"Dude _chillax_, it's hypothetically."

"But I'm not the Ninja."

"Okay, but let's pretend you are."

"But I would have to be eight hundred years old or something. And I'm not. So I can't be the Ninja!"

"Okay, you're not! Sheesh! Don't have to go all hypological warfare on me."

"But I have to prove I'm not the Ninja."

"Want to know what else you're proving? Denial. And denial is only a primitive defense mechanism for response to stress when a person can't handle the truth. So are you suggesting this hypothetical scenario is the truth?"

"…That was actually pretty bruce. You thinking of majoring in psychology?"

"Nope. That's my sister's thing. It's pretty annoying, but it sure does help with reading people, like when someone is trying to change the subject."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Yo dogs! Wanna go hit up the arcade?"

"I'm game. Just make sure you don't turn into a fire-breathing dragon when you lose."

"Hypothetically, of course."

"Of course."


End file.
